1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of video files and more particularly to generation of thumbnails for the video files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a list of files on any device, a filename can be displayed alongside pictorial representation of a video file. The pictorial representation can be a default icon showing a static image. The static image may include a key frame indicating content of the video file at a particular instance. However, the static image lacks the ability to distinguish between image files and video files. Further, the static image is not an appropriate representation of the content of the video file.
Moreover, with the static image, the user is unable to identify the content of the video file without playing the video file. Even when the video file is played, a user may desire to access different sections in the video file. One technique of accessing different sections in the video includes forwarding or “rewinding” the video. However, the user needs to remember the time of appearance of the sections in the video to access those sections. Remembering time of appearance of sections in video becomes challenging when duration of video is long. Further, the user is often unaware about the content in various sections of the video based on the static image.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient technique for generating thumbnails for video files.